1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cleaning devices for removing debris from shoe soles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional shoe cleaning devices are typically provided at the entrance into a clean environment. For example, residences often have a doormat located at the front entrance, which allows a person to clean the bottom of their footwear before entering. These conventional doormats consist of a mat having multiple bristles that project upwards from the top surface of the mat. A person desiring to clean their shoe soles stands on the doormat and drags the sole of the shoe across the bristles such that the bristles come into contact with any debris that is located within the shoe's tread. Thus, allowing a person to remove some of the debris from their shoe soles.
Unfortunately, repeated use of the doormat typically results in dirt and debris buildup on the bristles, thereby making the doormat ineffective for cleaning footwear. Although some shoe cleaning devices have been designed with openings defined within the mat such that removed debris can fall into these openings and delay the buildup on the bristles, the openings fill up and still require frequent cleaning.